


hey, adora

by sayhellotothestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catras pov, uh mild angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhellotothestars/pseuds/sayhellotothestars
Summary: Catra wrote a letter to Adora too.





	hey, adora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrow 🏹](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arrow+%F0%9F%8F%B9).

Hey, Adora, 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. We were supposed to stick together until the end. It was us against them. You had my back, and I had yours. That’s what you promised me, and I believed you. I believed in you. I loved you more than anything, gave you everything, so why wasn’t I good enough for you? 

Why wasn’t it enough for you to defect when Shadow Weaver hurt me? 

Why wasn’t I hurting good enough for you to stand up to the Horde? 

Why were they good enough? 

What did they do for you that I wouldn’t have done? 

Why did you leave me behind? 

Did I ever even cross your mind at all before I found you?

Were you ever going to come back for me? 

Did you ever worry about me? Do you ever worry about me?

Did you miss me when you saw the world for the first time with the strangers you had met that same day?

Do you ever miss me at all now? 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way, but it is, and there’s no going back. The amount of pain Shadow Weaver inflicted on me growing up combined wasn’t nearly as much pain as losing you, losing you to them. You have no idea how much it hurt.

How much it hurts. Nothing compares.

Whenever I see you, I know I have to fight you because you didn’t fight for me, but it’s hard. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done, Adora. Because every time I see you, I remember the old us. And I miss you. 

I miss seeing your annoying blue eyes right in my face every morning because my snoring woke you up before your alarm. I miss the little hopeful gleam in your eyes when you’d say something to make me laugh purposely. I miss the dorky, content smile you’d get when you did get me to laugh. I miss the way your hand fits into mine like two puzzle pieces as we snuck through the hallways after curfew. I even miss the way you kicked me throughout the night when I slept at the bottom of your bed because your kicks weren’t nearly as painful as your punches. 

But was it all an illusion? 

Do you miss me the way I miss you?

Would you change things if you could?

I’ll always love you, Adora. But I know you didn’t love me when I gave you all I had, so how could you ever love me after that? Why should I have to prove myself to you when I know it will never be enough? 

I’m writing this now because I know that the next time we see each other, there will be no going back. Things are different, and dwelling in the past now is pointless. We’re different people. We stand for different things. We’re on opposite sides of a war, but my love for you will never change even then. I love you, I always will, but that doesn’t matter anymore. For my own sake, it can’t matter to me anymore.

I’ll always love you, Adora. But I don’t need you. 

I hope it was all worth it to you, Adora. I’ll see you on the other side. 

Love Always, Catra

  
  
  
  



End file.
